1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club heads and more particularly pertains to a new golf club head for increasing the distance a golf ball travels after being struck with the golf club head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf club heads is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf club heads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,244 by Nero; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,481 by Kim; U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,731 by Chancellor, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,234 by MacNally et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,975,307 by Ackerman; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,922 by Harsh, Sr.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf club head. The inventive device includes a body with a striking face and a back face. The body has a cavity therein that has a forwards face adjacent the striking face of the body and a rearwards face adjacent the back face of the body. A block is disposed in the cavity of the body. The block has opposite first and second faces. The first face of the block faces the forwards face of the cavity and the second face of the block faces the rearwards face of the cavity. The block is biased towards the rearwards face of the cavity so that the block is biased to a position where the first face of the block is spaced apart from the forwards face of the cavity.
In these respects, the golf club head according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the distance a golf ball travels after being struck with the golf club head.